


fluffy bunny.

by starpuke



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheesy Nicknames, M/M, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/pseuds/starpuke
Summary: jacob was the fluffiest in the morning, sangyeon decided.





	fluffy bunny.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbaecob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/gifts), [springup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/gifts).



> this was originally just to make hannah soft but i ended up liking it a lot.  
> so sangyeon & jakey arent legally married, but they take care of eric together and are dating! (eric is legally yeon’s kid)

sangyeon propped himself up on his elbow and smiled lovingly.  
“stop it...” jacob whined, covering his face.  
“i can’t help it, bunny... you’re soo cute..” sangyeon cooed, poking at jacob’s tummy.  
the younger pulled his legs up to his chest to defend his stomach and rubbed at his eyes.  
“wow... so handsome so early in the morning...” sangyeon gasped.  
“oh shut up...” jacob yawned, relaxing against his pillow again.  
“ah, fluffy bunny, i would like my heart back please.” sangyeon poked jacob’s puffy cheek.  
“sorry, sunshine, i lost the receipt. no returns.” jacob giggled, very pleased with himself.  
“oh well...” sangyeon sighed dramatically. “guess i’ll just be madly in love with you for forever.”  
jacob hooked his leg around sangyeon’s waist and kissed him softly.  
“such a shame...” he mumbled.  
“i think i’ll survive.” sangyeon giggled.  
jacob smiled slightly, tucking his head under sangyeon’s chin.  
“your beard is scratching my neck, fluffy.” sangyeon whined.  
“it’s barely a beard.” jacob mumbled.  
“whatever it is, it’s itchy!”  
“you’re such a baby.” jacob fluttered his eyes shut and smiled softly.  
“im _your_ baby.”  
“exactly.”  
sangyeon ran his fingers through jacob’s messy hair, trying to untangle it gently.  
“i need to shower.” jacob mumbled.  
“not yet...” sangyeon kissed jacob’s head. “i haven’t gotten all the love i need this morning.”  
“sangyeon, i will always be here to give you love.” jacob mumbled.  
“fluffy bunny, please don’t make me cry this morning.”  
“yeon, stop being so dramatic.”  
“i’m seriously gonna cry because of how cute you are.” sangyeon whined. “it’s not fair!”  
jacob blushed and hid his face in sangyeon’s neck.  
“why am i so lucky to have such an adorable bunny to call my own?”  
“yeon, please.”  
“fine! i’ll shut up. only for now.” sangyeon grinned, kissing jacob’s hair.  
“you’re so embarrassing..” jacob mumbled. “i love it.”  
“that’s why i do it, baby.” sangyeon hummed. “everything i do is for you.”  
jacob tilted his head and kissed sangyeon softly, his eyes closed. sangyeon smiled against his lips and kissed back, his fingers still gently playing with jacob’s hair.  
“daddy!!” eric yelled from down the hall.  
sangyeon chuckled and pecked jacob’s lips.  
“duty calls.”  
the elder rolled out of bed, leaving jacob tangled up in the blankets by himself. sangyeon stumbled tiredly down the hall, to greet his newly awoken son.  
“i’m so lucky.” jacob mumbled, curling into sangyeon’s side of the bed and stealing his warmth.  
sangyeon returned a few moments later, with eric tenderly tucked to his chest.  
“he had a bad dream last night.” sangyeon whispered to jacob as he climbed back into bed.  
jacob frowned, taking eric into his own arms.  
“why didn’t he say anything last night?”  
“he didn’t want to disrupt us.” sangyeon laid down, resting his head on jacob’s lap.  
jacob sighed softly and kissed eric’s forehead.  
“you could never disrupt us, baby, we love you.” he whispered to his son.  
eric played with the ring on jacob’s finger, his eyes barely focusing.  
“i think we should stay home today.” sangyeon decided.  
“oh yeah? why’s that?” jacob handed sangyeon eric.  
sangyeon cuddled eric to his chest and hummed.  
“we’re all sleepy. no work will be done.”  
jacob considered it for a moment.  
“fine.”  
sangyeon broke out into a smile and patted the bed beside him and eric.  
“come cuddle, bunny cakes, eric and i need you.”  
jacob rolled his eyes and yawned, resting his head on their pillow. he pecked sangyeon’s lips before gently kissing eric’s head.  
“i love you, jakey.” sangyeon whispered.  
“i love you too, yeonnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna yell at me about my bad writing, do so on twt! @S_PEARB ^___^


End file.
